La bague
by Tigrexorciste
Summary: Quand la mafia fait Cupidon à ses heures perdues, les mariés sont bien à plaindre... ou pas!


**Bonjour bonjour! Voilà un petit OS tout léger. Bonne lecture!**

Stella était là, allongée dans l'herbe, contemplant les étoiles.

"Hey, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

-Salut à toi aussi Borsalino ... "

Elle tourna la tête et vit sans grand étonnement le vice amiral. Elle préféra retourner à sa contemplation des étoiles ...

"Donc Stella?

-Donc quoi?! Je regarde les étoiles ça se voit pas?

Ces temps-ci, il fallait éviter d'énerver Stella sous peine de lourdes représailles. Le singe jaune en fit les frais encore une fois ...

"Bon tu m'expliques? Demanda Kizaru en s'asseyant aux côtés de l'autre vice amiral.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire de toute façon? Tu me diras que j'ai tord d'être comme ça et que je devrais être heureuse!

-Essaies toujours, je ne suis pas si prévisible tu sais.

-Si tu le dis... "

Elle reporta son attention sur son collègue et ami et explosa de rire

"Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai? Demanda-t-il un regard en coin." Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle riait mais s'il pouvait l'aider à aller mieux c'était déjà ça de pris.

"Ton bonnet! Quand tu t'es allongé, tu l'as enlevé et tu l'as mis sur tes yeux! On aurait dit Kuzan!"

Il regarda son bonnet qui gisait à présent par terre et fit un "Oh." D'étonnement qui fit redoubler les rires de la jeune femme. Malheureusement le bonheur n'est que de courte durée et Kizaru posa encore une fois la question. C'eut le don de stopper Stella dans son fou rire.

"Je vais me marier... murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour son interlocuteur.

\- Vu comme tu le dis c'est une mauvaise chose.

-C'est un mariage arrangé et je ne le connais pas!

-Il faut me le vendre comme ça sinon je ne comprends pas! S'exclama le singe jaune, une de ses fameuses grimaces plaquée sur son visage."

La jeune femme le regarda et sourit sincèrement, ce qui état assez rare ces derniers temps.

"C'est prévu pour quand?

-Dans 4jours... Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie d'y aller...

-Mais tu viens de dire à l'instant que...

-C'est de l'ironie.

-Oh.

-Et sinon toi, t'as prévu de te marier un jour ou pas?

-Oui et ce jour là je lui offrirait cette bague! C'est un bijoux qu'on se transmet de générations en générations dans mon clan." lui dit il en lui montrant une fine bague en argent où en son centre trônait une discrète mais ô combien belle émeraude. Stella su que la femme du jeune homme allait être heureuse avec lui. Elle se surprit à être jalouse de cette dernière. Kizaru contempla le ciel tacheté d'étoiles un moment puis reporta son attention sur sa collègue. Il voulait savoir le nom de son futur mari mais lorsqu'il posa la question, il ne reçu pour réponse que le doux bruit de la brise. Il s'approcha un peut plus de la vice amiral et s'étonna de la voir dormir comme un loir à à peine 3heures du matin. Elle qui se vantait de tenir les nuits blanches... Il essaya de la réveiller à coup de " Psst Stellaaaa! Tu dors?!" Ce qui eût pour effet de le rendre totalement ridicule. Résigné, il porta la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son lit et se permit de la regarder un instant. Et dire qu'à 25ans elle allait bientôt se marier, c'était du gâchis. Il aurait dû lui dire avant mais bon... maintenant c'était trop tard. Le vice amiral âgé de seulement 33ans s'arracha à sa contemplation et reparti vers sa chambre un sourire amer collé au visage.

Quelques jours plus tard Stella attendait dans le bureau de Sengoku. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle attendait me demanderas tu petit lecteur en quête de connaissance? À ça je te réponds: Ta gueule et lis! Elle attendait que son supérieur daigne lui accorder un peut de son "précieux temps ». Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, son supérieur dormait comme un loir. Et lui qui faisait des leçons de morale à longueur de journées...

"BLUPBLUPBLUP!"

L'amiral en chef se réveilla en sursauts, une feuille sur sa joue, et fixa Stella qui était totalement hilare.

"C'est pas bientôt finit?!

-Excusez moi amiral en chef!"

-Pas très sincère tout ça! Hum... je peux savoir votre motif pour oser me déranger en plein travail?!"

Vu l'état dans lequel il était, mieux valait ne pas faire de remarques cinglantes.

" Je vous informe que je pars pour une durée de 2 semaines pour raison personnelle. Vous avez normalement dû recevoir une lettre qui en atteste."

Il chercha dans ses papiers et trouva le dit document anciennement collé ç son visage.

"D'accord pas de problème. Félicitation pour votre mariage ! S'exclama son supérieur avec un grand sourire.

-Merci. Répondis la jeune femme avec un sourire très forcé."

C'est donc avec la même tête que le jour de l'enterrement de mamie Fabiola que Stella s'assit à bord du train qui allait la conduire vers son funeste destin! Elle se surpris à penser à Borsalino, enfin, plutôt à son sourire. Étrange tout ça... Elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur la question et se dit que la meilleure solution contre l'ennuis et la dépression c'est de dormir.

C'est donc avec une grosse envie de manger que Stella sorti des limbes d'un sommeil bien trop court pour elle, foutu gamin ! Au bout d'une ou deux heures, Stella sorti du train et senti plus qu'elle ne vit deux paires de bras la serrer tellement fort qu'elle cru s'évanouir plusieurs fois. La jeune femme arriva à se défaire de ces étreintes mortelles et fixa ses assaillantes. Elle s'en doutait, les seules folles capables de faire ça étaient bien évidemment sa meilleure amie et sa mère.

"Comment ça va ma fille? Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir! Tu as manqué à tous le clan ! S'exclama sa mère les larmes aux yeux

-Ça fait un bail Stella! Salua sa meilleure amie Anna »

Après de chaleureuses retrouvailles, les 3 femmes se mirent à parler d'un sujet au combien sensible pour la vice amiral: le mariage.

"Ma chérie, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de te dire que dans un jour tu sera mariée à un fils d'une grande famille de mafieux mais il faut t'y faire et je t'en supplie arrêtes de faire cette tête! Tu sais que ça a été dur pour moi aussi lorsque notre clan s'est allié à celui de ton père mais avec le temps on s'y fait. Et puis tu sais, ton fiancé est un homme tout à fait respectable et très gentil je suis sure que tu vas l'adorer!

-Mama on parle de mon futur mari pas d'un poisson rouge alors arrête d'essayer de me le vendre!

-De toute façon je vois même pas pourquoi j'essaye de te réconforter ça sert à rien!"

L'horloge de l'église sonna les 14h lorsque le trio de choc entra chez le tailleur.

"Bonjour Alejandro! Alors cette robe? Irat-telle bien à notre magnifique mafieuse ?

\- Je l'ai finie et elle est magnifique!"

Après 30 minutes de réajustement sur la pauvre mariée, le tailleur ainsi que les deux folles à lier lui laissèrent place. Elle se détailla et ne trouva pas de mots pour se décrire. Elle se dit qu'elle serait superbe aux côtés d'un certain homme, aux cheveux brun frisés et à l'éternel bonnet de la marine... Et voila elle recommençait! Pour revenir au sujet principal : sa robe était magnifique! La robe de flamenco avec de la dentelle et un voile lui aussi en dentelle donnait un super rendu! Et le tout en blanc!

"Alors ? lui demanda Anna

\- Si j'hurle en disant que c'est la plus belle robe que j'ai jamais porté tu me crois? Lui répondit elle les larmes aux yeux

-Étrangement oui!" Elle se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir et laissa toute la tension accumulée depuis 2semaines, s'évaporer.

 **\- le jour J -**

Plus stressée que Stella ce n'était actuellement pas possible : son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de l'homme qui allait être dans un futur trop proche son mari. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

Heureusement qu'Akainu n'était pas là, il se serait fait un plaisir de l'humilier chaque jours de sa vie! Stella attendait que tout le monde rentre dans l'église lorsqu'elle vit... Kuzan Sengoku et... oh non pitié pas lui ! Pas Sakazuki! Elle n'avait des invitations qu'à Sengoku et Kuzan ! Heureusement Kuzan et l'autre bœuf testostéroné n'avaient pas l'air de la reconnaître. Sengoku lui adressa un sourire compatissant et entra à son tour dans le lieu sacré. La marche nuptiale s'éleva dans l'air et la mariée entra la tête basse. Pas une seule fois elle ne releva la tête, la jeune femme ne voulait vraiment pas savoir qui allait devoir passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Stella espérait une seule chose: que son mari ressemblerait à Borsalino car si elle avait parfois encore du mal à comprendre ses émotions elle était sure que ce qu'elle ressentait pour le vice amiral était vrai. "C'est une bonne chose de s'en rendre compte maintenant mais c'est trop tard pauv' quiche!" Se dit elle en son fort intérieur.

La cérémonie se passa beaucoup trop vite au goût de la jeune fille car à présent ils échangeaient les alliances. Comme la famille du marié l'exigeait, les alliances ne seraient pas traditionelles. Ce fût Stella qui lui passa l'anneau en premier. Lorsque ce fût au tour de son mari, il sortit une bague très fine en argent où en son centre trônait une émeraude. Étant assez longue à la détente, Stella se figea plusieurs secondes avant de lever la tête et voir que son mari n'était autre que Kizaru! Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en pleura de joie.

De son côté, Borsalino mit lui aussi un temps avant de bien comprendre la situation et en fût plus que ravis. Lorsque le prêtre leur autorisa à s'embrasser, il ne se firent pas prier et lurent dans les yeux de l'autre les multitudes émotions qui les traversaient. Néanmoins, il y en avait une qui surclassait toutes les autres, c'était la joie! Ils allaient être heureux!

 **FIN**

Voilà! Si vous avez aimez ou non dites le moi en review! Ça fait toujours plaisir des reviews!

À la prochaine!


End file.
